


Tell Me a Secret

by hellostarlight20



Series: Together [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Slight Smut, prompt, well implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and content in bed, Rose asks the Doctor to tell her a secret. But she already knows all of his. Even if he can't voice them. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

They lay in bed, their bed, the Doctor thought with a silly grin. They lay in _their_ bed, naked and sated. Rose’s warm Human body curled partly over his, her even breathing a caress along his chest. Her hand splayed between his hearts and he honestly couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been so content.

He ran his fingers down her spine, over the curve of her bum. Back up again. The Doctor repeated his movements for long minutes as she dozed in and out of sleep. They hadn’t talked since returning to the TARDIS and making love.

They kissed and sighed, tasted and touched. But for once the Doctor’s gob quieted and he lived in the moment.

“Tell me a secret,” Rose said into the soft aftermath of their union.

“What do you want to know?” He looked down at her, but she hadn’t moved. Her fingers traced nonsensical patterns over his chest, circled around his nipple, but she remained relaxed and content against him.

“Anything.” She shrugged and kissed the spot over his left heart. She settled more fully over him, chin pillowed on her arms.

He brushed her hair from her face and smiled at the happy, dare he say _loving_ , contentment in her eyes. It bubbled inside him, secrets and feelings and emotions that wanted to break free and shout themselves to the universe.

“You know most of my secrets, Rose,” he admitted.

He sat higher and propped himself on another pillow to better see her, better feel her against him. The TARDIS hummed in the background and the faint lighting in his bedroom glowed golden over Rose’s skin. He wanted to take his next forever and trace the lighting, follow its path over her and learn all _her_ secrets.

“Do I?” she asked but it wasn’t in anger or frustration, merely curiosity. Rose reached up to brush his hair off his forehead.

“All the important ones,” he admitted. Then frowned. “All of them, actually,” he realized and it didn’t scare him as much as he thought it should. “Every single one.”

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Brush light kisses over her fingers. “Saint Jerome once said, _The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart_.”

She returned his smile, understanding and concerned, accepting and loving. But there was a shadow in her gaze. He didn’t understand it, certainly didn’t like it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Wrong?” she repeated, stunned. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Her body remained perfectly languid against his, her heart a steady beat along his ribs. Reassured, the Doctor resumed tracing his fingertips down her spine. He hummed and looked up at the ceiling.

“I’m not sure what sort of secret you want me to tell you,” he admitted, trying to lighten the subject. “I can tell you a story, an adventure I had before we met, but it’s no secret.”

He looked back at her, as open as he ever was, and willed her to see. To understand. She knew all his secrets. The ones he held so close to his hearts, the ones he cradled like a precious dream. Rose knew because she encompassed all of them.

Rose was his dreams. Rose was his secret hearts’ desire.

Throat closing from the incredible love he felt for this woman, the desire and fondness and friendship, the Doctor reached for her. Her lips were warm against his, soothing and reassuring even though he had no words to tell her all she meant to him.

“Doctor,” she sighed and straddled his waist.

“I have nothing more to hide from you, Rose,” he admitted. He settled his hands on her hips, caught and held her gaze.

“Everything I am, you know.” The Doctor ran his fingers up her ribs, cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her already hard nipples.

“All my secrets are yours.” He settled her more firmly against him, desperate to bury himself inside her but not yet. Not yet.

“I’m yours, don’t you know that?” He cupped her bum and sat forward. Kissed her tenderly.

Rose shuddered in his arms, wound her arms around him and held him close. He felt her breath hitch and pulled back. Tenderly caught the tear that escaped.

“Don’t cry, Rose,” he whispered, begged. “Please, I can’t bear it.”

“I’m yours, too,” she whispered. “Always.” She kissed him hard, hands framing his face, body pressed intimately to his. “Always.”

“Always,” he repeated.

Her mobile rang, a jarring noise in the soft moment. They stilled at the sound, staring at each other as if they ignored it, it’d ignore them, too. He groaned and pulled her closer. That never really worked did it?

“Ignore it,” the Doctor said and nipped down her throat.

“Yes,” Rose sighed and arched into him.

The ringing stopped then immediately started again. She sighed, this time in exasperation and pulled back. Rose climbed off him and searched for her jeans. The Doctor, not bothering to move or hide his interest in her frankly fantastic body, merely watched.

“Mum?” she asked and climbed back into bed.

Rose curled around him again, one leg over his and her warm wetness pressed against his hip.

“This better be a short call,” he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and grinned. Then frowned. Scrambling into a sitting position she demanded, “What do you mean _ghosts popped up on the streets_?”

“Ghosts?” he asked and sat up as well. “What sorts of _ghosts_?”

“We’ll be right there,” she promised, gaze on his. “What’s the day and time?”

Rose nodded and disconnected the call. She tossed the mobile onto the floor by her jeans and looked at him. He took her hand and tugged her closer.

“Mum said these ghosts just popped up today. All over, in every city and street in the world.”

“World?” he echoed and pulled back. “How can that be? How can ghosts just appear? Was it simultaneous? Near anything specific? Is there a commonality?” Then, because it was true, “There are no such things as ghosts.”

Then she grinned, that mischievous, seductive smile that made him want to snog her. Good thing he could, now, eh? The Doctor leaned forward and caught Rose, pressing her back until she hit the mattress and wrapped her legs around him.

“We should investigate,” she insisted. But her voice was breathless and her hips rocked against his.

“Time.” He kissed her shoulder. “Machine.”

“I love it when you talk technical.”

“And now you know all my secrets, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor pulled back and grinned. But he made sure she saw deeper, too. The deepest, most secretive part of him he kept hidden from everyone else. Everyone but Rose.

“And I love every single one,” she whispered. But instead of kissing him, like he planned, hoped, she pushed him off. “Now let’s go see about these ghosts.”

Rose looked over her shoulder at him as she bent to gather her clothes. Giving him a lovely view of her gorgeously rounded bum. The Doctor froze and scrambled to get his body under control.

“Then you can show me all your secrets, Doctor,” she said in a husky voice filled with promise.

He did love this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> *Headcanon: Really? Jackie Tyler didn’t call Rose and the Doctor immediately upon seeing ghosts pop up all over the world? Maybe the Jackie Tyler from early season 1 but let’s face it, she’s seen things she doesn’t understand and can’t explain. The first thing she’d do was call the only experts she knew.


End file.
